Moonchance Strategy
This is NOT intended to archive every possibility, but to provide a single strategy that will work as a basic foundation for moonshots. Basic Sequence of Events To trade moonshots with a partner, *Build a fleet capable of winning against partner's 1667 LF (such as 350 CR or 116 BS) and station it at the planet you want your moon located. *Build a fleet of 1667 LF. Locate within striking distance of partner's desired moon planet. *Partner also builds and builds the same two identical fleets as above. *Discuss with your partner who will get the debris field, and initiate the required actions (see below) *Each of you would send your 1667 LF fleet on an attack mission against the other's superior ships. *The attacking 1667 will get destroyed by the defending ships, and the debris will give you the maximum 20% for a moonchance If the force is with you, your 1667 LF will be demolished, and you will have given your partner a moon! If not, repeat. Remember: 20% moonchance does NOT mean 5 tries will guarantee a moon! Recycle your waste! 1667 LF produces about 101 recyclers worth of debris. Again, there are more methods, but this is just two that should work. Method 1 - Attacker recycles attacking fleet's debris *Before sending your LF, send a single espionage probe on an attack mission to create a debris field around your partner's desired moon-planet. *Send 101 recyclers to recycle that tiny debris field. Note the arrival time to the second! *Send your 1667 LF to arrive at least 30 seconds before your recyclers... You don't want any math errors to rob you of your recyclables. *Double-check your times in Overview. If you messed up, recall and resend. Method 2 - Defender recycles attacking fleet's debris *Have 101 recyclers located on desired moon-planet *Have attacking partner send an espionage probe on an attack mission to create a debris field around your moon-planet *Do NOT launch, but go to fleet page and determine how long it takes for your recyclers to reach your debris field (something like 6 minutes) *When partner's 1667 LF are closer than your planet-to-debris time, send your recyclers to recycle the debris field. Optionally, just send with reduced speed, but ensure they arrive at the debris field AFTER the crashing fleet *Return to the overview page, and ensure the order of events - partner fleet attacking first, recyclers arrive at DF second When Push Comes To Shove Pushing rules always apply. If you are trading shots and both send and recycle the same amount, Game Operators (GO) do not need to get involved. If, after trading moonchances, one of you desires to continue with more attempts but the other does not, some things should be considered, because unless by some miracle you are tied for points, your moonshots may be viewed as pushing if the resources flow in the wrong direction... When this happens, the easiest way to get a moon is to "buy" 1667 LF from your partner by sending the resources for 1667 LF at the time of the attack. You would recycle the debris field since it is composed of resources you paid for. You are just taking advantage of your partner's build time/organization, however the game doesn't seem to consider this pushing. Just remember that the person with LOWER points should always sent the resources before receiving the benefit! This way, if the higher-ranked player does not actually send the LF, the lower ranked player can report it as pushing... The higher-ranked player is also ensured they are to be paid for their investment in light fighters. Another way to accomplish this is for the person wanting the moon to build the 1667 LF themselves, and allow it to be crashed by a partner's superior fleet. This attacking fleet must be strong enough to crush 1667 LF, but not so strong as to destroy the planet's defenses. Judicious use of attack simulators is suggested to get the optimal attacking fleet. It Takes Two To Tango The "partner" referenced above usually refers to other players who are members of the same alliance, or simply friends who are willing to cooperate. If you are not a member of an alliance (and don't want to be), you can simply message another player and ask them to help you. Since it is unlikely they also want a moon, you will have to build the 1667 LF yourself, and they would destroy your fighters. They will most likely also take the debris field, however that is the chance you take by not being in an alliance. One final method does not require any willing partner. Simply build your 1667 LF and park them at the desired planet, and forget about them. It is inevitable that some player will probe your planet and decide to "rid" you of your forgotten fighters, hopefully leaving you with a moon. Of course, whoever destroys your fighters will most likely take the debris. Category:Gameplay Category:Strategy